picking up the pieces of life
by Sakura Hakumei
Summary: set after s2 when brainy is kidnapped by his mother and the dark circle for nefarious purposes he under goes the proceduere to become once more and andriod but this time another part of his heritage is revealed and its much much wrose clark/brainy
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey everyone this here's my new fanfic!

Paul: your writing another one you have like 3 unfinished stories!

Me: I know Paul! Blame the computer for crashing plus school and crap and the plot bunny's !

Paul: fine but what's this story about?

Me: its a legion of superheros fanfic so to mascot here is brainiac 5!

Brainy: I fail to see the logic in this monstrosity you call literature!

Me: don't care now do the disclamy!

Brainy: *sigh* TheQueenofAnime does not own the legion of superheros nor does she own Pokemon whom do not appear in this story

Paul: that's just to disclaim me being here!

Me: I know the law anyways now everyone center stage!

* * *

><p>When he came to it was dark there was nothing there but himself and total darkness except for a small window in the supposed door of the room blearily opening his eyes he looked around taking in his surroundings for any sources of life.<p>

Or to find a way out of here,

all he could remember was going to his job, and he was at his work desk when he blacked out. All of sudden voices could be heard outside of what ever room he was in

"we'll have to be careful"

"using this could have a bad effect on the subject"

"normally the age is much younger"

"but her lady darkness commands it"

he tensed were they talking about him? And what thing were they planing on using on him? He looked around for anything blunt he could use as a weapon and found a wrench picking it up he tensed again

he waited,

and he waited,

he considered lowering his guard

until the door opened and two people walked in "Now the subject was subdued- WHAT THE!" in a flash he had pushed the man aside and hit the supposed guard of his room with the wrench. He began running and would of almost made it until a powerful shock that would rival lighting lad's coursed through his body and as he screamed out in pain his vision darkening he saw the figure of a woman crouching down and smiling a sinister fake smile she spoke just as he blacked out.

"welcome home Querl"

* * *

><p>Me: well what daya think!<p>

Paul: its good vague but good

brainy: I do not understand, why am I captured? where am I? who is that woman?

Me: all in good time all in good time


	2. awaking

Me: well here the next chapter of picking up the pieces of life!

Paul: wow your on a roll aren't you

Me: I know and I fixed my space bar so there's no more words stuck together!

Brainy: this is illogical

Me: oh can it before I ask my fellow fangirls for the fandom whip!

Brainy: NOT THE WHIP!

Me: yes!

Paul: what the hell!

Me: ahem well now anyways on with the story!

Brainy awoke to the sounds of the woman talking forcing his eyes open brainy almost wished he didn't, standing before him was brainiac 4 his mother.

"hello Querl or should I say brainiac 5 that is your legion name is it? Pity though they don't trust you anymore." He grit his teeth

"what do you want mother?"

his mother smiled "nothing much just your mind."

Brainy was stunned "my mind!"

"yes your mind I have searched the galaxy for the right stimulation to have emotions with no avail but then I realized something just like how if you don't use something it goes away I can no longer use emotions even if I tried I need a brain that has used emotions and has open the Nero pathways for it." She turned to him "so I need your brain so I can feel these emotions"

Brainy look on horrified "but why me"

"because your the only human coulan who has felt true emotions I refuse to use any 6th level intellects and since you are my son witch will further stimulate me with guilt once the deed is done." She looked at him and pressed a finger to his forehead tracing the circles on them. "however in order to assure you don't die I must redo the procedure"

Brainy's eyes widened "you mean"

" yes" his mother said "you will lose your human body again and this time there wont a damned council to decide for me what to do with you" she roughly grabbed him " you were difficult to find tough after the brainiac incident you completely disappeared it took almost half of the dark=-cicle members to find you" Brainy again was shocked "you work for the dark-circle!" she smiled "no sweetie you don't understand" she took him to a room with a podium and Brainy gasped there where hundreds of people wearing the dark-circle signs they saw here and shouted "all hail her lady darkness" "I rule the dark-circle!"

Me: well how is it

Paul: you sure do enjoy building up suspense

Brainy: WHAT IS MY MOTHER DOING WITH ME!

Me: for Pete's sake ALL IN GOOD TIME!


	3. new beginings

Me: !

Brainy: what now?

Me: I'm a contributor to the Clark/Brainy fan-club!

Paul: oh wow but you haven't updated in like a month

Me: yep and so now this pairing is officially Clark/Brainy! And is a make up so

I'm posting double! So came on out Clark!

Clark: wow I've never been on one of these before um your authoress I mean your

lady of the pen I mean gah!

Me: I'm flattered now lets hit it!

Brainy would of reeled back in surprise if it weren't for his mothers tight grip on his arm, she pushed him towards some dark-circle members who instead of the capes had on trench coats. "Take him to the prep room, the sooner the better someones bound to have noticed he's gone by now"

"yes your lady darkness" the goons grabbed him taking him away. Brainy lay still, instead he observed the area hoping that there was some way out of here. The place had no windows so it had to be under ground some members where working on things so the hideout was still being built "don't waste your time trying to escape this place is a fortress" one of the goons said before tossing brainy into a medium sized dome shaped room.

xxX _Outside brainy's holding room X_xx

"how is the subject?" karaz dox asked the scientists as she observed her son with cold calculating eyes. "Start up the nanites I want this done as soon as possible" Brainiac 4 stated in a cold voice

_xxX Inside the dome_ Xxx

"Wha- what's happening" brainy panicked as he heard machines starting up as far as he could remember the installation of robotic features was ether done manually or "oh no" he whispered then as a large cloud came out of the vents he realized what was happening the cloud was nanites, thousands of them so microscopic that they could easily slip in between cells.

_His_ cells.

"No!" he yelled as he pounded on the door but then he stopped as a blinding hot pain seared though his body. Every cell was on fire as he arched his back in pain screaming as he collapsed to the cold floor which was a relief to his burning body. He thrashed and he scrammed but soon the pain was becoming to much he was breathing heavily and he taste the blood trickling from his mouth.

He was going to _die_ here

Brainy got up despite his bodies protest and began to pound against the door. He had too much to live for to die here. He thought about his friends in the legion and how he had never atoned for his ancestors sins. He thought about how he still had never ponders his human feelings and then he thought about

_Him._

Brainy pounded weakly as he began to sink against the door, he felt a tear dribble down his face. Everything he wanted to do in life would be impossible soon he looked down at his arm as he saw the familiar circuitry on his veins, his vision clouded as his last thoughts drifted through his head "now I'll never tell him how I feel" outside he heard his mothers voice "He's dying pity really I did hope I could use his knowledge oh well we'll crush the legion ourselves though I wont been able to enjoy it as much." Rage filled him her entire reason to capture him was to hurt his friends! He growled and began to get up

He would _not_ let this happen.

He would _not_ her win.

And he would _not die._

Somewhere deep inside of him a primal Instinct welled up inside him filling him a power that he had never known and he roared.

xxX _Outsid_e Xxx

"Your darkness his vitals have jumped back"

"His energy levels are spiking"

"The nanites are in but there...changing"

All the clatter made Brainiac 4 scream "shut up!" but her shout was quickly drowned out by brainy's own primal roar the other men were shaking but she only laughed "it seems as though he or she is her fathers child after all"

xxX _Inside_ Xxx

Brainy then felt the energy swirl around and as he looked down he smirked his hand were now growing razor sharp claws and with another yell he attacked the door.

xxX _Outsid_e Xxx

Brainiac 4 calmly walked over to a control board she turned on mic and spoke "all personal please leave the base will self destruct in 5 minutes" she then turned around "I want this place destroyed he's going to break out of there in 3 minutes that gives us two to turn on the self destruct and Leave" the men nodded and hit the self destruct button Brainiac 4 smirked "now let's see if he will be as strong as him" she then teleported away.

me: so wahdaya think

Paul: uh feral brainy's starring at me funny

Brainy: grahhhhh freedom, must feed ( looks at Paul licking his lips)

Me: oh he's fine just feed him a steak or some-

Brainy: raghhhhhhh (lunged)

Paul:awww shit (runs)

Me: -thing dammit Paul no sudden movements (chases)

Me:(stops) sorry bout this people but I have to make sure that brainy doesn't eat Paul

Paul:ahhh he's got my leg

Me: sweatdrop BRAINY !well tune in next to


	4. escape

Me: okay so after a short hiatus I'm back on track !

Paul: that was in no way short.

Me: who saved your ass from feral Brainy and put him in the cage!

Paul: I'll be quiet.

Feral Brainy: GRAAAAHHHHH!

Me: and on to the show!

When he came to at first, Brainy thought that all that had happened was a dream. Then, as his sense's slowly came back to him along with the memories, he realized that this was no dream and he immediately shot up raising his upper body to look around in a dazed glance while assessing his situation.

He was weakened, by what he was not to sure and even if his upgrades had been completed, it would take time for them to fully integrate again, unless if he had been knocked out for that long. So he scanned the area for dark circle members.

but there were none.

Satisfied, Brainy then began to examine himself, the familiar black lines on his body were back which confirmed the upgrades being a success, and to test if they were integrated he tried out his primary cannons, and with a thought his hand shifted to a cannon and back. Brainy sighed and then moved to stand when a weight on his chest made him look down

well...um...oh..._wow_

this complicated things just a bit

Irma Adeen, otherwise known as Saturn girl of the Legion of Superheros was worried.

Worrying was something that was normal to her and the other members of the Legion, she was one of the three founders and as such felt it was her duty to look out for every one.

consequently she worried about them.

Her current woe was one Lyle Norg, also known as invisible kid of the Legion.

Ever since Brainiac 5 had resigned after the whole 'evil ancestor in my head' deal, Lyle had become what lighting lad would call a 'grade A sad sack' ,It was absolutely pathetic.

Lyle had stopped his usual habit of making friendly conversation with everyone in favor of just sitting there and staring, no more did Lyle go invisible just for the fun of it and make random things in the lab. in fact he hardly visited the lab now and when he did he would just sit in Brainy's favorite chair and sigh.

quite frankly it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Garth had shouted at everyone who was at this impromptu meeting on what to do about Lyle, it had been called since Lyle was their next best scientist without Brainy, but he had stopped his exploits in favor of moping and there was far to many things that needed fixing for him to not cooperate, "All he does now is just sit there and its killing me! I mean we're all hurting from Brainy's bail out but come on! He needs to cheer up."Garth finished his piece and everyone then turned to the voice the reason, with a frustrated sigh Saturn Girl rubbed her temples, "we need to think about this rationally-" "RATIONALLY!" Garth interjected ,"RATIONALLY! We _tried _rational and all he did was just slump down even further when we said Brainy!" Irma sighed "I know Garth but now's not the time for that, we need to address the problem." "If I may-" everyone turn turned to Chameleon boy, or Cham as he liked to be called as he spoke "It seems as though the problem is this, Lyle's down cause Brainy's not here so we need to find him." everyone was silent mulling over his words Garth spoke "That's not such a bad idea Cham, okay luckily for us the bad guys have been laying low so tomorrow we start looking for Brainy, regardless if we have to drag him here! We need back Lyle!"

examining her new..uh.._ assets _ Brainiac 5 did not panic rather she simply stood up and looked around, the base was trashed and all of the consoles were sizzling with electricity, clearly she reflected, the based had been set to self destruct but due to lack of the base being finished the members had to improvise and destroy what wasn't in the small explosion. Brainy then made her way towards what appeared to be a way out but then she stopped as she looked at a single reflective piece of metal

"great" was all she could say, her clothes were tattered, her purple and black shirt was missing its midsection and he her pants were ripped in multiple places in the legs, and it didn't help that her well endowed chest made the shirt rise up, Brainy then with some difficulty due to her state found and opened the escape hatch and crawled out into the bright sun again.

Me: meh I could have done better

Paul: wait so now he's a chick

Me: well yeah, OH Brainy!

Brainy: HELLO! Why am I IN A_ CAGE_!

Me: oh sorry Brainy

Brainy: JUST GET ME OUT!

Me: fine

Paul: well while adanna fixes that, tune in next time for picking up the pieces of life!


End file.
